As computing technology has advanced, many different types of computing devices have become commonplace. Users oftentimes have multiple different computing devices, such as a laptop or desktop computer, a tablet device, a smartphone, and so forth. Networked or cloud services can be used to allow users to share data across these multiple devices, giving the users access to their data from any of their multiple devices. However, providing data to such a service can be troublesome for users because it can result in a user's data, which he or she thought would be kept private, being made available to the service provider or other entities (e.g., malicious users that hack into or otherwise compromise the service).